Mischief Managed
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Hogwarts AU. "You don't scare me. I can easily hex your ass." She threatened, fingers itching to reach for her wand in her pocket. A humorless smile tugged at his lips as he chuckled. "Looks like little badger has some venom in her." He pulled out a notebook, holding it in front of her face. Jeyna


A/N: Return of the Hogwarts AU! Fifth Year Reyna and Jason. Not quite in the same universe as Shh but same houses. Enjoy!

Prompt: Hi! I really like your stories *öhm Cafe Jupiter öhm* and AU. Can you please write another Hogwarts AU? But this time I would you like to see some Slytherin, Octavian and Quidditch an of course JEYNA! Oh my Jeyna feels.. Thank you so much XXX

Mischief Managed

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Hufflepuff." Reyna's eyes narrowed at the sound of his sly voice. The dignified accent matched the false sweetness of his words. Frank and Percy stifled behind Reyna, intentionally slowing their steps behind her. They created a physical wall, backing her up as she glared down at the Slytherin Prefect. Octavian stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the railing, unbothered by the imposing fifth year boys.

"My least favorite Slytherin," Reyna greeted back, taking another step down the marble stairs. She refused to show fear to the older student. Octavian cut an imposing figure in his sleek black slacks and pristine white collared shirt with the signature silver and green tie hanging from his slender neck. His white blond hair fell over his icy blue eyes as he tracked Reyna's movements like a snake. She tightened her grip on her broom. "If you're looking for someone to harass, can we reschedule? I have practice." Octavian's thin lips curled into a smirk.

"It's quite sad how low Hufflepuffs have sank to allow a girl on their Quidditch team." Octavian commented. Reyna threw her hand out, grabbing a fist full of Percy's jersey before he could jump Octavian. Percy scowled at Octavian who shook his head at the boy's reaction. The Prefect badge flashed from its spot on Octavian's belt.

"Cool it." Reyna whispered to Percy, forcing her housemate to look at her. Sea green eyes met her darker ones. "Remember what Lupa said, one more fight and you'll be thrown out of our next match that happens to be with Slytherin." Percy frowned but continued glaring at Octavian over her shoulder. Reyna and Frank traded glances. "Get to the Quidditch pitch. I can handle this snake." Frank nodded his head, grabbing Percy's arm as they descended down the rest of the stairs. Percy purposely knocked his shoulder against Octavian. Reyna shook her head, adjusting the strap of her bag, before facing the older boy.

"Is it safe to send your body guards away?" Octavian asked as he returned her gaze. Reyna walked down the last few steps until she was eye-level with Octavian. His sunken blue eyes stared back at her in a haunting way. Reyna felt sick as he looked at her.

"You don't scare me. I can easily hex your ass." She threatened, fingers itching to reach for her wand in her pocket. A humorless smile tugged at his lips as he chuckled.

"Looks like little badger has some venom in her." He pulled out a notebook, holding it in front of her face. The fifth year Hufflepuff's eyes narrowed as she recognized the purple composition notebook. It was hers. "Professor Hades wanted me to give this to you. Doesn't want his star pupil to be unprepared for next week's quiz." Reyna tried to grab it but Octavian pulled back, opening it. Reyna could see her neat handwriting and messy sketches of herbs. "Though, there are a few mistakes here." Reyna scowled, trying to grab her notes again when Octavian pulled back, holding it over her head. "Ah, ah, what's the magic word?"

"Wingardium Leviosa." A voice behind Octavian recited clearly. The notebook levitated out of the Slytherin's fingers into the caster's hands. Jason stood behind him with a smug smile tugging at his lips. He twirled his wand in his fingers as he tucked the book underneath his left arm. "Of course, there's a wide range of other spells that could work as well."

"No one asked you, Grace." Octavian growled as he turned around. The two boys frowned at each other. A throbbing pain stabbed the back of Reyna's eyes as she grimaced. She sighed, ignoring the pain as she stepped down.

"I don't have time for this." She murmured, side-stepping Octavian. "Thanks for returning it, Octavian. You're less of an ass than usual." Reyna violently jerked her notebook from Jason and barely acknowledged him as she walked towards the exit. The fresh air temporarily cleared her head as she tilted her head up, feeling the warm afternoon sun against her face.

"Reyna, wait!" Jason called out, jogging after her. The peaceful smile on her face curled to a frown as she spun around, jabbing her broomstick against Jason's chest, stopping him.

"Look, Jason, thanks but no thanks. I don't need your help to handle Octavian." Reyna told him, staring up into his impossible blue eyes. She knew what kind of guy Jason was. He is always so eager to step up and help anyone, the knight in shining armor. Girls from every house have a crush on the intelligent handsome Ravenclaw seeker. Reyna wants nothing to do with him.

Jason held his hands up innocently, smiling happily at her reaction. "You don't need help, Reyna. I did it mostly to wipe that smirk off of Octavian's face." Reyna let out an exhausted breath as the annoying throbbing returned. Dots clouded her vision as she tried to figure out what to say next. "Reyna?" Jason asked, leaning in closer as she closed her eyes. Reyna wanted to wave him off but she wavered on her feet, feeling like she was standing on shaky ground. Her notebook slipped out of her hands. She tried to say something but collapsed into his arms. "Reyna!"

###

"Mr. Grace, visiting hours are over. You should head back to your dorm. Even her friends have left." Reyna heard a low voice say. It sound muffled as she tried to identify it. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them.

"Please let me stay a little longer. I promise I won't be any trouble." Jason begged. He was by her side. Reyna could tell by how close his voice was. A soft sigh escaped the nurse's lips before the sounds of her footsteps faded away. The chair beside her bed scraped against the stone floor as Jason sat down. "Great Gryffindor, you gave me a scare. I should have known something was up. You called me Jason instead Airhead or Grace."

"Really?" Reyna croaked, her throat dry. She blinked, opening her eyes to look at him. Jason leaned forward with a careful smile as she shifted up on the bed. "That's how you know something's wrong? When I'm not insulting you?" A laugh escaped his lips as he pressed a cool cup of water into her hands. She sipped the cool liquid as she glanced around. She was in the hospital wing. The tall windows allowed soft moonlight shine through. Reyna was rarely in her unless Percy got injuries from Quidditch games. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Jason replied, taking the empty cup from her hands. He fixed her with a concern look. It made him look older and more serious. "One minute you were telling me off and the next you passed out. I carried you to the hospital wing. Percy and Frank nearly throttled me when I stopped them from coming in. The nurse was examining you. I thought Octavian did something to you. The nurse said you're overworked."

"Hmm…" Reyna hummed, avoiding his judging gaze. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Yeah, here." Jason said, pulling a pack of sweets from his robe pocket. Reyna blinked in confusion, recognizing the stripes of the muggle brand jellybeans. They were her favorite. "Percy gave me those." Jason blushed as he lowered his head. Reyna ripped the packet open; knowing for a fact Percy didn't have any.

"Why are you still here?" Reyna asked after a few silent moments. He was scribbling on something for a few minutes in deep concentration. She leaned over, seeing her potions notebook in his lap. "That's mine…"

"Yeah, what Octavian said has been bothering me. You don't make mistakes in potions. You're consistently on top for every exam. You wouldn't miss something this easy." Jason reasoned as he tilted the notes towards her. Reyna groaned, rubbing her forehead. It was an easy mistake as well. Jason's messy writing fixed a lot of the single page of notes. The Ravenclaw closed the book, frowning at her. "Alright Reyna, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Jason." Reyna confessed as she pulled her knees up, resting her chin on top. "Things are just piling up now it's fifth year, papers, exams, Quidditch and now prefect duties. There are times where it's too much." Jason smiled sadly, understanding the stress as well. He had roughly the same schedule as her.

"Knowing you," Jason started as he stood up, popping a jellybean in his mouth. "You never ask for help." Reyna pursed her lips as Jason wandered over to the window, looking over the quiet grounds. The moonlight danced over his handsome features, illuminating his profile. Reyna didn't like how he lingered here. There must be more important things for the Ravenclaw prefect than to sit here and chat with her.

Reyna and Jason aren't really friends. He was more of Percy's friend than hers. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws often shared the same time slots for their core classes. Jason also took similar electives as her. Reyna frowned, mentally calculating how much time she really spent with the blond. Classes, prefect meetings, the occasional study session, Hogsmeade trip if Percy invited him. Her frown deepened as she realized how little she knew about him.

"I don't get you." Reyna admitted, tilting her head. Jason let a surprised laugh escaped his lips. He turned to face her, flashing his signature boyishly grin.

"Really? I always thought you had a good grasp on me, Reyna." Jason said as he leaned against the stone windowsill, pushing the sleeves of his white shirt up. The blue and bronze tie swung from his movements. "You're the real mystery. I think you're the only person who doesn't like me."

"Does it bother you?" Reyna asked, not confirming or denying his statement. Truthfully, she doesn't know what to think of Jason Grace.

"Yeah, it does." Jason replied easily as he met Reyna's gaze. "Especially since I like you a lot." Reyna's mouth popped open at the confession. Her cheeks flushed with color as she processed his words. The smile on Jason's lips grew larger as he took in her surprised expression. "Well, I'll let you rest now. You have a big Quidditch match tomorrow." Jason said, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Reyna called out, scrambling to the edge of her bed. "You can't just drop that bomb on me!" Jason didn't turn around, waving goodbye to her over his shoulders as he left the hospital wing. "Ugh!" The fifth year exclaimed, flopping down on the bed angrily. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest as she listened to his footsteps fade away. "God damn it, Grace. How am I supposed to sleep now?"


End file.
